Just Friends
by MannySantos
Summary: Love is not an easy thing. What we settle for isn't always what we're meant for. Does fate always win out in the end? From Season 3 till Season 5. Can be AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yes this is a Degrassi story, but it will not follow every storyline exactly. Please do not send comments saying that isn't how it happened in the show. This is my story and this is how I would like it to be. Thanks and please comment on what you thought.**

"Morning Manny." JT said leaning against his locker.

"Hey JT." She replied distractedly.

JT followed her gaze. Craig and Ashley were fighting yet again.

Manny frowned slightly. Ever since she had the abortion she and Craig weren't on the best of terms.

"You trying out for the record deal?" JT asked trying to get her mind off of them.

She grinned. "Yeah right, the only musical talent I have is on a tambourine, which I don't think will impress the judges." JT smiled back at his longtime crush.

"Are you guys going to the show?" Emma asked walking up with Toby.

"Wouldn't miss it. Manny?" JT asked.

Manny looked hesitant. "Um, I don't know if I should."

"Manny you can't let Craig hold you back from everything. Come on." Emma said taking her hand and started walking towards the gym.

Once they were inside Liberty spotted them and walked over.

"Hey guys. JT." She said smiling at JT.

"Liberty." JT acknowledged and Emma and Manny grinned at each other.

"So you guys staying for this thing?" Liberty asked.

"No actually we just couldn't remember what the gym looked like." JT said rolling his eyes.

Toby smirked. "Yeah we're staying." Emma answered.

"So who's song do you think will be more brutal, Craig or Ashley's?" Liberty asked sitting down.

"Who cares?" JT responded and Manny shifted uncomfortably.

"Welcome everyone. First band we're starting off with is Downtown Sasquatch." Mr. Simpson said introducing Craig's band.

Manny stared up at Craig who began singing directly to Ashley.

_"I don't know if you'll forgive me_

_for being so blind to how you felt_

_don't ask me why you couldn't see it_

_and that takes me years to figure out_

_and that's not something I know much about_

_but there's only one way to find out_

_what I know is that I want you oh_

_what I know is that I suck and _

_what I know is that I'm sorry_

_what I know is that I'm a loser_

_what I know is that I screwed up and I never earned your trust_

_what I know is everything I touch, just turns to dust."_

"I'm sorry Em, I gotta go." Manny said getting up and walking out of the gym glaring up at Craig.

"Manny!" Emma called after her and followed her out.

"Craig messed her up pretty bad." Toby said watching the girls leave the gym.

"Well she did get pregnant with your sister's boyfriend, then had an abortion. Obviously she's messed up." Liberty said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Liberty." JT mumbled.

"Look JT don't you think it's time to move on?" Liberty asked sighing.

"Move on from what?" He asked exasperated.

"Manny. Look there's a three stooges movie playing tonight. My treat?" She propositioned him.

JT wasn't in the mood for this. He wasn't in the mood for Liberty. He always felt bad afterwards but it was time to get brutal.

"When is it going to get through to you? I don't want to go out with you!" JT said his voice slightly rising.

"Because of Manny." Liberty finished for him.

He groaned. "Me not liking you has nothing to do with Manny. This three year crush, it's getting old." He said getting out of his seat and leaving the gym.

"Ashley wasn't the only one hurt by Manny and Craig's baby news." Toby said to Liberty referring to JT.

JT walked into the hallway and saw Manny sitting on a bench near the school's entrance.

"This seat taken?" JT asked walking up next to her.

"It is now." She said patting it and he sat down.

"I'm sorry about inside the gym. Everyone probably thinks I'm being a baby." She said.

"It's okay. Watching Craig sing isn't exactly the thrill of my life either." He said cracking a smile.

"It sucks though because for some reason I still care about him, so much. No matter what he does to me or how he treats me, I can't stop." She said staring at the ground.

"Yeah I know the feeling." JT said nodding.

"Really? JT I didn't know you liked anyone." She replied.

JT laughed nervously. "Yeah, well anyway my commercial premieres tomorrow night."

"Really? That's so cool." She said smiling genuinely.

"Yeah I'm thinking about having a party. And you know it's not a party without Manuella Santos." He said winking.

She laughed. "That sounds great, JT."

JT smiled back. "So are you walking home?" He asked.

"Yeah I was supposed to wait for Emma but.." She trailed off and looked over at Emma and Sean kissing outside of the school.

JT smirked. "Go Sean." He commented.

"Come on, I'm walking too." He said and they walked out of the school together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Manny wait up." Emma called running up to her best friend in the hallway.

"Hey." Manny greeted her.

"Hey, are you going to JT's party tonight?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, he invited me yesterday. Are you?" Manny replied.

"You do know the party is at Toby's house.." Liberty said walking next to the two girls.

"Okay, what's your point?" Emma questioned.

"Also known as Ashley's house." Manny finished sighing.

Emma groaned inwardly. She was really starting to believe Craig was the biggest mistake of Manny's life even though Manny would argue he was the best thing in her life.

"There's no way I can set foot inside Ashley's." Manny continued.

"Come on, Manny. JT really wants you there." Emma pleaded.

"Emma if she says she can't go, she can't go." Liberty said shrugging then walked away.

Emma glared at her for a minute then turned back to Manny.

"Ignore her, she just doesn't want you there because of JT." Emma said.

Manny raised one eyebrow. "What do I have to do with her and JT?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Manny. It's so obvious." She said.

Manny stopped walking. "What are you saying?" She asked.

Someone then cleared their throat behind the two girls.

"Um Manny hun, spirit squad practice. Now." Paige said pointing towards the gym.

"I'll talk to you later Em." Manny said walking towards the gym.

"Excuse me, cause girl." Paige said moving Emma out of her way and following Manny.

Emma sighed and walked away.

"Okay girls, and mascot, that's enough for today but I want to see you all 12 pm sharp tomorrow." Paige said standing in front of her squad.

Manny put away her pom-poms and started to leave the gym when she saw JT taking off the panther costume.

"Hey JT." She said walking over to him.

"Manny, hey here's a flyer about tonight." JT said handing her a piece of paper.

Manny looked down at the flyer and sure enough it was at Ashley's house.

"JT, this is at Ashley's house." Manny said.

"Yes, but Toby said she'll be out tonight." JT replied.

Manny sighed. She didn't know what to do, Ashley's house? The same girl who hated her more than anyone in the world, probably even more than she hated Craig, and not to mention all those people there, talking about her. No there's no way she could go.

"JT, I'm really sorry but I can't go." She said handing the flyer back to him.

He pushed it back to her. "Why not?"

Manny hesitated.

"Come on, just tell me." JT persisted.

"Everyone is going to be talking about me. 'Hey, there's that slut that hooked up with Ashley's boyfriend. Poor Ashley.' Doesn't anyone get he lied to me too?" Manny said starting to get emotional.

"Manny.." JT said and pulled her into a hug.

"I get it okay? I promise if anyone says a word about you they're kicked out. No questions asked. You have to come." He said.

Manny pulled away and smiled at him. "Why are you pushing this so much?" She asked.

"Because there is no one in the world I'd rather be there than you." He said honestly.

Manny thought back to the night before when he admitted to liking someone, and then Emma in the hallway saying how something was so obvious between them. JT liked her.

How could she not tell? Then again for awhile there she thought Craig had liked Emma instead of her. If only he did..

"Manny?" JT said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Sorry I zoned out." She said shaking her head a little.

"So will you come?" He asked hopefully.

"Um, well, sure." She said reluctantly.

"Great. You won't regret it. I promise." He said smiling and left the gym.

"Puppy love at it's finest." Paige said patting Manny on the back walking towards the locker room.

"Ohhhkay." Manny whispered to herself and began walking home.

**At the party**

"She's not coming." JT said to Toby.

"For the millionth time, she'll come. Emma isn't here yet either." Toby said checking his watch.

"Hey JT." Liberty said walking up to them.

"Hi." JT replied abruptly still watching the door.

"I'm excited for your commercial." She continued.

JT looked away from the door and at Liberty. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be great." She said beaming.

"Well uh, thanks." He said and out of the corner of his eye he saw the door open and in walked Emma and Manny.

"Look Tobes she came!" He said leaving him and Liberty.

Liberty sighed to herself watching him practically bull doze over the crowd just to get to Manny.

"You made it!" He said to her and Emma.

"Well we couldn't bear to miss your television debut." Manny said smiling.

"Yeah, Mr. Supafry." Emma said giggling.

"Laugh now my friends. But when I'm famous you won't be laughing then." JT said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Well until then, where are the drinks?" Emma asked.

"Cooler in the kitchen." JT said pointing in the other room.

"I need one too. That's a longer walk than I thought." She said following Emma.

JT began to go to the kitchen too but then he caught a glimpse of someone. Craig.

He rolled his eyes and walked up to him.

"Craig this is party is invitation only." He said.

"Since when?" He said glancing over at Jimmy who shrugged.

"Now, right now. So get out." JT said firmly.

"What? Why?" Craig asked defensively.

"Craig." Manny said behind JT.

That's why. JT thought to himself.

"Manny. Uh, hi." Craig said coughing.

"Hi.." Manny replied uneasily.

"I'm.. I'm gonna go." Craig said.

"Oh so soon? Bye." JT said nodding towards the door.

"Bye, Manny." He said before leaving.

"Bye." Manny mumbled to herself.

JT turned to Manny. "Manny I'm sorry I know I promised that no one.." He began but she cut him off.

"JT, it's fine. Really." She said smiling.

JT smiled back and they stood there in silence for a minute before Toby interrupted.

"JT it's time." He said pointing to the TV.

JT grinned at Manny one last time before running over to the television.

"Okay everyone it's time for my big entertainment debut. And no I wont forget you all on my rise to the top." JT said dramatically.

"Just turn on the TV." Jimmy said.

JT turned it on just in time.

"…Supafly fries, get your fry on!" The television version of JT said finishing the commercial.

Silence. Nothing but the crickets outside could be heard.

"Well think of it this way, if people make fun of you, just say get off my fries dawg!" Jimmy said imitating him. The entire room burst into laughter.

"I have to go to the bathroom." JT mumbled and walked out of the room and upstairs.

Manny frowned and followed him.

"JT!" She called to him.

JT reluctantly turned around.

"Your commercial sucked you know." She said grinning.

"Wow, thanks." He said turning around again.

"But you didn't." She continued.

JT turned to face her. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were great." She finished.

"Mind telling everyone in there that?" He said smirking.

"Sure, but coming from the school tramp, I don't think they'd listen." She said rolling her eyes playfully.

"You're not a slut Manny. Not even close." JT said seriously.

She looked down. "You're the prettiest, nicest girl I know." He said lifting her chin up to look her in the eye.

She slowly looked up and saw his eyes and he looked sincere.

"JT?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." She said leaning in and put her lips against his.

JT reached up and put his hands on her cheeks and caressed them softly as if she were a porcelain doll.

"Oh my God." Liberty said walking in on them.

Manny jumped away in surprise.

"Liberty, hi." She said rubbing her lips.

"Yeah. Hi." JT said frustrated.

"I just had to use the bathroom." She said pointing the door they were standing in front of.

"Yeah I have to go. Bye guys." Manny said darting down the steps.

JT groaned. "Thanks a lot Liberty." He mumbled.

"Oh come on JT. Manny Santos? You should be thanking me for the interruption." Liberty responded crossing her arms.

JT glared at her. "You didn't even have to go to the bathroom did you?"

She shrugged deviously. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"I hate you so much sometimes." JT said rolling his eyes.

"JT, I didn't do it to get you to hate me I did it.." She began.

"Forget it Liberty. I don't need you looking out for me okay? Just leave me alone." He said and ran down the steps to find Manny.

"Emma did Manny leave?" He asked walking up to her.

"Yeah a couple minutes ago. What was going on with you two upstairs?" She asked winking.

JT sighed. "Hold on." He said rushing to the door and walked outside.

There she was. He spotted her, but wait not alone.

She was with Craig.


End file.
